Humanity
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Hiei dislikes humans and does not understand them, so Koenma comes up with a solution. COMPLETE.
1. The Plan

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only a nameless bully later on is mine.**

Chapter One\- The Plan

It was a quiet day in Spirit World and Koenma was bored. There was no one to judge, no paperwork to fill out, and no cases to assign. While all this was a good thing, Koenma likewise didn't have any enthusiasm for any of his favorite activities. _I need something to do, something amusing._ He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts turning to his Spirit Detective team and to its team mates in turn.

First there was Yusuke, the team leader. Despite his tough guy routine and dislike of authority figures, the boy knew how to fight and was loyal to his friends. He certainly showed it in the Dark Tournament when he thought Kuwabara had been killed.

Kuwabara. Now, there was an interesting person. He also knew how to fight which was probably why he and Yusuke got along so well. His heightened spirit awareness also made him well-suited to be a spirit detective, at least unofficially. In addition to these qualities, he also had an honor code, was loyal, and kind-hearted.

Koenma's thoughts turned to the last members: The demons Kurama and Hiei. Kurama was interesting like Kuwabara. He was a fox demon who merged with an unborn human baby while escaping from a member of the Spirit Defense Force who had injured him. He grew up with his human mother, learning kindness and love that transformed the cold-hearted fox thief and made him a loyal friend and the tactical member of the team.

Hiei, the last member, was a hard one to figure out. He was as tough a fighter as the others, but his views on humans were a bit odd. He disliked humans, like most demons, and yet didn't hesitate to fight on Human World's behalf. He tended to keep to himself but did visit Kurama at his home. The only thing was he treated Kuwabara with…disdain, perhaps. He didn't think much of the human race in general. _Perhaps I can fix that. Yes, I think I can and I will._

"Botan!" he called and when the ferry girl arrived, he said, "Call Yusuke and the others at Genkai's. We're going to have a casual get-together." Once she had left, he opened a desk drawer to grab a tiny vial full of clear liquid before leaving the office in his teenage form.

Hiei sat near the door to the porch while the rest of the gang sat in the room a little distance away. There was much talk and laughter going on, but he didn't feel inclined to join in. A get-together like this was a very human thing and he only came in hope that a case would come up or a demon to fight would show up. So far, neither one had happened.

A loud laugh from Kuwabara caused Hiei to narrow his eyes and scowl. _Hmph, the big stupid oaf. I would be embarrassed to be a part of his race. Luckily, I'm not. The human race is inferior and incomprehensible; not that I would care to understand._

"Hiei? Would you care to join us?"

Hiei looked up to see Koenma leaning over, a cup of tea in his hands. "Hn. Of course not," he answered.

Koenma shrugged as he handed Hiei the cup. "As you wish," he said as he walked away. Hiei sipped his tea as he returned to looking out the door. He no longer wanted to be here. He was sure no one would mind if he left as soon as he finished his tea. He proceeded to drink the hot beverage as quickly as he could without burning his tongue and once it was gone, he placed it by the door where no one would step on it and stood up without drawing attention to himself.

His head gave a nasty throb and he grabbed it by the temples. Did drinking the tea too quickly cause the headache? It was possible as he usually nursed his tea, often to where it was cold. He dropped to one knee still clutching his head, but now everyone was looking at him; he could sense it. He closed his eyes as the throb in his head started to spread to the rest of his body. He sensed his energy changing, his Dragon leaving him, and his Jagan closing and disappearing. _What's going on? Why is this happening?_ The throbbing faded and he opened his eyes, rubbing the side of his head and feeling so…weak and strange.

He saw the gang, minus Koenma, looking at him in astonishment which annoyed him. "What?" he snapped and a hand went to his throat. His voice was different; instead of deep, it sounded more like a human teenager. He turned his gaze on Koenma who now had a satisfied look on his face which made him think the spirit prince had something to do with this. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"Well, it was a quiet day in Spirit World so I was thinking about the team and found your dislike for humans to be…unacceptable to me. So, I called this gathering and I spiked your tea with this." He pulled out the vial which was now two-thirds full. "I used just enough to turn you human for forty-eight hours."

"Forty-eight hours!" Hiei exclaimed furiously.

"Better than if I used all of it," Koenma said quietly. "The full vial would have made you human permanently."

Hiei closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Okay," he said calmly. "Forty-eight hours is better." He opened his eyes. "So, now what?"

"I think I'll leave that to the team. My only stipulation is that Hiei cannot stay at the temple. He must stay with one of you. He needs to be where he can interact with humans." _And I'll be in Spirit World, watching the entire thing. That was reason for doing this: Amusement for me._

"Well," Kurama said ten minutes later as the group sat on the porch, Koenma and Botan having departed for Spirit World. "I think the first thing is deciding on living arrangements. I should eliminate myself as I'm a demon and my family may ask too many questions."

"So, it's either Kuwabara or me," Yusuke said.

"I vote for the detective," Hiei said.

"I believe I have another solution. How about Hiei stay one night with you, Yusuke and the other night with Kuwabara?"

"Sounds good," Yusuke agreed.

"What? Why do that?" Hiei demanded of Kurama.

"The point is for you to understand humans and the different living arrangements will prove informative."

"I'll have him over tonight," Kuwabara said. "I'm sure Shizuru will have ideas to help Hiei understand humans somewhat."

"Agreed," Kurama said. "So, the next point is planning where we will spend the next two days. They have to be places where one can observe and interact."


	2. Hanging Out

Chapter Two\- Hanging Out

Hiei stared out the window as the train pulled away from the station and toward the city. He ignored the others' conversation as he brooded on his situation: He had to spend two days as a human. _How am I going to understand humans by being human? I can barely tolerate being human for even a minute._

It seemed to take forever to get off the mountain and to a train station. Hiei was used to getting to places with his speed, but now with everything demon about him gone for the time being he was forced to mingle with humans and use their transportation. Hiei was grateful to get off the train once it pulled into midtown…until the doors opened and he was swept up in a crowd of humans. _Being on the train is preferable_, he thought as he was buffeted along and out onto the sidewalk. He saw Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara off to one side and went over to join them.

"Well, now that we're in midtown," Kurama said. "Let's observe and interact."

"How about something to eat first?" Kuwabara suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Yusuke said.

"Yes. Hiei?" Kurama put in.

Hiei was about to reply when his stomach growled. Kurama smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a yes. Fortunately, the perfect place is nearby." The redhead led the way to an outdoor café where they sat at a sidewalk table so that they could observe people going about their business.

Hiei fiddled with the straw in his cup while the food was being prepared and he found his eyes wandering over to the people walking by. He was actually paying attention to what they were doing, but not understanding why they were doing what they were doing.

Yusuke noticed Hiei watching the people as well as the confusion in his now brown eyes; something Hiei most likely didn't realize had changed. _Man, he really is watching. He probably doesn't understand some the things they're doing. I hope he asks so we can answer them._

The food arrived and Yusuke and Kuwabara dug in with reckless abandon. Hiei stared at them, feeling disgusted. Their antics were not going to help him figure out humans! He continued to stare as he ate his chocolate sundae until Yusuke noticed. "What?" he asked.

"How can you eat like that? It's disgusting."

"Cause it's good," Kuwabara piped in.

Hiei shook his head as he returned to his sundae, his eyes drifting to the crowd again. He wasn't sure why he kept watching, except for the fact that needed something to do while he ate. He noticed something that piqued his curiosity. Once he finished eating, he asked, "What is it about video games that fascinates people?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged grins. "Let's hit the arcade!" they chorused.

The noise of the games and talking hit Hiei like a wave and he put his hands over his ears briefly until he had adjusted to the noise. Yusuke dragged the former demon through the area toward some of his favorite games and while Yusuke played with gusto, Hiei stood nearby failing to see the appeal. He was suddenly bored and with none of the others in sight, Hiei sat at a nearby row of game consoles to think.

_Stupid idea Koenma had. My views on humans is not at all different from other demons and yet __I'm__ the one chosen to spend two days as a human. There is no way I will ever understand the things humans do in two days and I never will._ A beeping sound from the console screen in front of him caught his attention and he stared at it uncomprehendingly. It said: _Challenge issued. Accept? Y or N?_

"Hmm. Someone's challenged you," came Kurama's voice from behind him.

"But, I'm not playing," Hiei said.

"Regardless, someone thinks you are. Someone seated at the console across from yours. This game is a fighting game."

"Fighting?" Hiei's voice held a note of interest.

Kurama nodded before inserting a coin. "Choose the Y and the game will start. Would you like some assistance?"

Hiei paused for a moment before saying, "Please."

Kurama sat at the next console and guided Hiei through selecting a fighter and explained the buttons' functions. Hiei followed Kurama's suggestions as the match began and won the fight. Hiei found himself smiling slightly at their combined victory. He was surprised when the console beeped and displayed the challenge screen again. "He wants to play again," he said in surprise.

"Do you want to accept or should I take over?"

"I'll accept." Hiei selected the yes response and selected the same character as before. Once again, Hiei won and again he was challenged. Over and over Hiei won, despite choosing different characters. He was soon grinning in a satisfied manner. _This is fun! I love this game!_

After a little over ten minutes, Hiei racked up another victory. By this time, Yusuke had also joined them to watch. Hiei won yet again and the person on the other side was heard to slap the console with both hands and say, "Oh, come on! You're kidding me!" His voice was immediately recognizable.

"Kuwabara!?" all three chorused. The tall teen's face appeared over the game, a grin on his face. He looked at Hiei.

"Who knew Shorty was good at games? Sure surprised me."

Hiei kept his grin. "I enjoyed it. It was fun. I believe I now see why people like them."

"Good. So, how about a race car game?" Yusuke jerked his thumb at said game.

Hiei nodded enthusiastically. "You're on, detective."


	3. Sleepover Number One

Chapter Three\- Sleepover Number One

Hiei left the arcade a couple of hours later with the others, feeling a bit better about his forced humanity. He had a lot of fun and wondered what tomorrow would bring, but for now it was time for everyone to head home; for Hiei it meant spending the night at Kuwabara's.

"Won't your sister be surprised when we arrive?" Hiei asked as they walked.

"Nope. I called her while we were at the arcade and explained everything."

Hiei nodded. He wasn't nervous about seeing Shizuru. He knew her from the Dark Tournament and understood that she was the reason why Kuwabara tried so hard to win any fight. _She's likely not going to make it easy for me. It's going to be an interesting night._

"Today wasn't so bad, was it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Getting off the mountain was bad. I'm used to getting somewhere fast."

Kuwabara nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I understand, but taking the time to get somewhere gives one the chance to relax and think about other things."

"Such as?"

"Anything that comes to mind. I like to think about my friends and my cat."

"Hn. I spend time thinking about returning to Demon World."

The pair lapsed into silence the rest of the way to Kuwabara's home where he opened the door with his key. "Shizuru, we're home!" he called.

"Okay, Kazuma. Dinner's in the oven. Just turn it on when you're getting hungry," Shizuru called back from somewhere nearby.

"Okay. Come on, Hiei. I'll show you where everything's at. Well, kitchen's off the right and the living room's straight ahead." Kuwabara headed upstairs with Hiei behind him.

"Is this necessary?" he asked. "I'm only spending the night."

"Well, you should know where the guest room and bathroom are. Oh! I should tell you where the dining table is."

"I think I can figure that out myself," Hiei snapped.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just I rarely have company over and I'm excited to show someone around."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a human thing?"

"No. Not everybody has friends visit, but some do." Kuwabara opened a door. "Here's the guest room. If you want to talk, my room's a couple of doors down the hall. Bathroom's across the hall from this room."

"Fine," he said before his stomach growled. He frowned upon hearing it while Kuwabara smiled slightly. "I'll start the oven and I'll call when dinner's ready." He left, leaving Hiei to himself. He roamed around the room, but stopped at a hanging mirror and stared at his reflection in surprise. His eyes had also changed; they were brown just like Yusuke's. He reached up and undid his headband, exposing his blank forehead. He ran his fingers across the smooth skin before shaking his head slightly. _I look so different and yet not too different._

Kuwabara was surprised when Hiei came down without the white cloth over his forehead as well as the absence of the Jagan. _Well, of course it's not there,_ he thought. _Humans don't have three eyes and Hiei is human right now. Well,_ he busied himself with getting plates and utensils out. _Maybe I should treat Hiei the way I usually do. Only thing is, I've never had Hiei over. What do I say?_

"Maybe you can answer a question I have," Hiei said ten minutes into dinner. Both boys had been quiet as they had been eating, but now Hiei had put his fork aside and was looking at Kuwabara in his usual way; only his piercing gaze wasn't as piercing as his eyes were brown now.

"Depends on the question."

"Fair enough. What's so good about being human?"

"Uh, that's a complicated question."

"All right. Then, tell me about the human race. What makes them different from demons?"

Kuwabara gazed at the ceiling as he pondered the question. "Don't hold me to this, but I think humans have a wider range of emotions. We care about one another, we share one another's grief even if we don't know each other personally. We love company and having fun. We have families who care about us."

"I could have observed all that as a demon. Koenma did not have to make me human. He did it because he was bored."

"The way I see it," Shizuru spoke up as she entered. "The way to understand something is to be part of it. So, in order to understand humans, it was necessary for you to be human."

Hiei frowned slightly before returning to his dinner. He hated to admit it, but Shizuru had a convincing point. If he was to understand humans, he had to walk among them as one of them.

Kuwabara laid in bed that night going over the day in regards to Hiei. He had been his usual self this morning and then he found himself a human being. That had to be rough. He tried to imagine how he would feel if he was turned into a demon for forty-eight hours.

_I would be angry, obviously, but then I would be scared. I wouldn't know the first thing about being a demon. I would probably turn to Kurama and Hiei for help, perhaps live in Demon World with one or both of them. _

_ Hiei's behavior has been swinging back and forth today. I mean, first he was angry and dismissive of humans after becoming human, then he seemed interested in learning before being dismissive again. He needs to be interested in learning and keep that attitude for the rest of his time as a human._ Kuwabara rolled over and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Hiei was in the guest room in bed as well, thinking about his afternoon. He, too, acknowledged his shifting views and felt that his doing so was to be expected…or was it? Perhaps it was at first, but later? No, his comments at dinner shouldn't have been spoken. _I need to stop dwelling on that. It's done and I need to learn about humans. I believe I have about thirty-six hours remaining and I better take advantage of them._ Hiei closed his eyes and was soon asleep.


	4. Resumption

Chapter Four\- Resumption

"So, what are we doing today?" Hiei asked as he and Kuwabara left the house the next morning.

"Well, Kurama suggested the park to observe and interact. Should be perfect since you love the park. Urameshi suggested either a sporting event or a dance club."

"Sporting event? What's that?"

"It's a term that refers to sports like soccer, baseball, wrestling, things like that."

"I think a dance club sounds better."

"You do? Hmm, you know you seem more interested than yesterday."

"I had been thinking last night and came to the conclusion that I need to learn and stop dwelling on what happened. I now have a little more than twenty-four hours left and I should take advantage of it."

Kuwabara nodded. "Okay. Good to hear." The pair entered the park and met up with Yusuke and Kurama.

Hiei looked around as the group headed for a particularly populous area. The park looked no different than it did back when he was a demon. It was obvious that it was he who was different.

"Okay, here we are," Yusuke announced as he nodded to a sprawling flat expanse of grass and pathways that were occupied by humans engaged in various activities: Walking, talking, laughing, having picnics, and simply enjoying a nice day.

"So, they are just relaxing," Hiei said softly as he watched them having fun. "Do humans often seek fun?"

"No, not often or at least not the adults. Most adults work to support their families and provide a service to the public," Kurama answered. "Children and teenagers, like us, can't work so it's necessary to keep them occupied and out of trouble. That requires either places for them to have fun or a parent to look after them."

"What are we going to do?" Hiei asked.

"We're going to play a game," Kurama responded, pulling a flat round disc out of a backpack. "A two-person team game of Frisbee."

"Frisbee? How do you play?"

"First, we need to split into two pairs. How about Yusuke and you against Kuwabara and me?"

Hiei nodded. "Then, what?"

"We separate to give ourselves some space. Then, we take turns to throw the Frisbee back and forth." Kurama held up the disc.

"Sounds simple enough," Hiei commented to Yusuke as they backed up.

"True, but it can get interesting. Sometimes, people like to show off interesting ways to catch the Frisbee plus sometimes someone can throw too hard or not hard enough."

"So, catching it is not easy."

"You're right, it's not always easy."

"Okay, here it comes," Kurama called. He tossed the flat blue disc toward them. It whirled through the air toward the other team. Yusuke jumped up and snagged it.

"Nice throw," Yusuke commented. He threw it back to them and both backed up as it stared to sail past them. Kuwabara ran after it as it started to dip down and it landed in his hand.

"That was a bit hard, Urameshi," he called back as he and Kurama moved back to their starting point.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke taunted. "Can't handle a short run?"

"Oh, you're asking for it." He drew back his arm and threw it hard.

Yusuke and Hiei immediately backed up and ran after the disc. Hiei increased his pace, even though it still seemed slow to him. He turned to see the disc coming toward him and he put up his hands to have the disc land in his grip.

"Nice catch!" Yusuke cheered.

Hiei grinned back. "Thanks." As they headed back, he added, "You and Kuwabara were jokingly taunting each other earlier, right?"

"Yeah. That's how our friendship works. There are lots of different ways a friendship can form. Actually, Kuwabara and I became friends through fighting each other."

"Indeed. That is how we became friends as well." Yusuke nodded and once back at their starting point, Hiei threw the disc toward Kuwabara. Play changed to a gentle tossing pace before the throwing went hard again. Throughout the game, Hiei enjoyed himself immensely and looked forward to the next activity.

The group left the park at midday to grab some lunch. Once again, it was an outdoor place where Hiei watched the people. It was amazing how the same activities he observed yesterday still interested him. _Perhaps it's because these aren't the same ones from yesterday._ His observation was put on hold when his lunch arrived and he turned his attention to the conversation his friends were having.

"I say it's too early to go to the dance club," Yusuke said.

But, that's what Hiei wants to do," Kuwabara insisted.

"I'm not saying we're not going, just that dance clubs are usually nighttime activities."

"Good point," Hiei cut in. "So, what would you suggest?"

"Shopping, maybe?" Yusuke said.

Hiei gave Yusuke a flat stare. "That doesn't sound like a social activity."

There was silence as everyone ate and though. Finally, Kurama said, "What about bowling? It's a popular pastime with opportunity to observe and interact."

"Yay!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered, but Hiei was confused. _What's bowling?_ he thought.

A solid wall of sound greeted Hiei as the gang entered the bowling alley; a cacophony of crashes and talking that was almost painful even for his dull hearing. He followed his friends to a counter before turning to watch the other customers. He watched people throwing a ball down a land of wood to hit some white objects. A crash sound was made when the ball hit the objects. _I believe that is bowling. Hn, looks simple enough._


	5. Bowling and Dancing

Chapter Five\- Bowling and Dancing

Hiei quickly learned that bowling wasn't quite as simple as he believed. First, bowlers had to rent shoes in order to play, and then there was the ball.

"It's important to pick one that you can handle that's not too heavy," Kurama explained as he led Hiei to a rack of balls near their lane. "Let's start with an eight-pound ball." He lifted a ball marked with an "8" and shifted it to show three holes.

"This is where you hold it." Kurama demonstrated by placing his thumb, second, and third fingers in their respective holes. He lifted the ball easily with one hand.

"So you use an eight pound ball?"

"Actually, no. I use a ten-pound ball." Kurama lifted the ball into both hands and removed his fingers and thumb. "Try this one."

Hiei put in his fingers like Kurama and lifted it almost as easily. "I think I'll try a nine pound ball."

Hiei and Kurama returned to their lane with their respective balls and found that Kurama was third and Hiei was fourth. This suited Hiei fine as he wanted to see how to roll the ball. Yusuke and Kuwabara's throws seemed silly and ridiculous to Hiei, but couldn't deny that they were effective in knocking down the objects which he learned were called pins. Kurama's form was smooth and graceful and more successful in knocking down pins.

"Kurama, can you teach me your form?" Hiei asked as he lifted his ball.

"Of course." Kurama held up his hands, pretending to hold a ball. "First thing, the direction you thumb's pointing determines where the ball will go despite where you stand." Hiei adjusted his hold until his thumb was pointed up and straight.

"Good. Now start moving forward slowly at first, drawing your arm back. Quicken your pace a bit and then throw the ball as hard as you can as that will give the ball speed."

Hiei nodded as Kurama stepped back before he began his approach. He kept his feet on the center point of the lane as he started slowly, pulling back his arm as he did so. He moved a little quicker and when he reached the point where the others had, released his ball as hard as he could. He watched his ball speed down the lane and all the pins fell down!

Kurama clapped enthusiastically. "Very good, Hiei! You got a strike! That's what it's called when you knock all ten down at the same time. It's the best move one can do in the game."

Hiei grinned as he sat down, noticing that the computer screen said it was Yusuke's turn. _My first try and I get a strike. This is fun. All these activities and food I've been having were invented by humans and I'm…grateful, I guess. Hn, I wonder what the dance club will be like._

Hiei stared at the card in his hand before looking at the others. "Why do I need this?"

"Well, this particular club is the best and requires an identification card to get inside. When we were planning yesterday, I asked Koenma for an ID card for you."

Hiei examined the card as they waited in a line to go in. It contained a picture of his human self as well as information such as height, weight, eye color and hair color. He focused on the top of the card that contained his name: Hiei Jaganshi. _Jaganshi?_ he thought. _Well, humans do have first and last names most likely because first names can be used more than once. Actually, so could last names, too. I like the last name Koenma chose and it suits me as I have a Jagan as a demon and I have less than twenty-four hours until I'm back to normal._

The group reached the front doors, presented their cards, and went inside. Hiei couldn't believe what he saw and heard. The first thing that struck him was the dim lighting and the crowded area. There were teenagers everywhere in the club: At the tables, at a bar in the back, along the walls, and on the dance floor. The walls of the club were black, a large metallic silver ball hung from the ceiling in the center of the dance floor, reflecting colored light around the area. There were also lights pulsing along the walls. The thing that really hit him was the noise; it was much louder than the bowling alley. There was talking of course, but it was the music that was really difficult to take: It was thumping almost as if it could shake down the walls. In short, Hiei didn't like it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara clearly liked it. They moved onto the dance floor and started to dance, unbothered by the loud music and the pulsing lights. Kurama headed for an empty table and Hiei followed as best he could. His short height was proving something of a hindrance as he was being buffeted by other patrons. He was jolted this way and that until he was knocked backwards and ended up slamming into a tall teen which made him stumble slightly before turning around and facing Hiei with a scowl.

"What's the big idea, runt?" the teen growled.

Hiei kept his temper as he knew as a human, he couldn't win by brute force. "I apologize. It was an accident," he replied, figuring politeness would defuse the situation; something Kurama had taught him.

"You bumped into me."

"I said it was an accident."

The teen suddenly grabbed Hiei by his coat and lifted him up to his eye level. "You think saying sorry and that it was an accident makes it all better?"

"I do think that. A reasonable person would accept the apology and be on his way."

"Oh, a wise guy. I think you need to be taught a lesson."

Hiei knew two things at that moment: First, the teen intended to punch him and second, he was being held by his coat and his shirt which he just realized.

_Oh, shit. I'm in trouble._ He looked down and inwardly smirked. _Or maybe not._ He swung a leg and it connected between the teen's legs- hard. The gasp he heard was most satisfying as was the teen releasing him to grab his injury. Hiei took the opportunity to flee the scene, his small size allowing him to hide in the crowd.

He located Kurama at a table and headed over to him. "I was worried," the redhead said as his friend sat down. "I admit this probably was not a good idea."

"Hn. It certainly wasn't. I just had a run-in with a punk. I accidentally bumped into him and he threatened to 'teach me a lesson'."

"I take it you apologized."

"I did, but it did no good. He lifted me off my feet and I got away by kicking him in the privates."

Kurama winced. "Ouch. I suggest staying close to me as he will most likely be seeking revenge on you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I am not saying that you cannot. I am saying that bullies tend to pick on their victim when he or she is alone. It is best to travel in pairs or groups to deter bullies."

"Sound advice. Very well." Hiei turned his gaze to the dance floor. He hated the dance club and couldn't wait to leave and head to Yusuke's for his second sleepover. _I hope all this observation is over, because I'm certainly over it. I further hope Koenma's enjoyed watching me because I'm done observing and interacting._


	6. Secret's Out

Chapter Six\- Secret's Out

The gang left the club about two and a half hours later and then split up for the night. "So, Hiei, your time as a human it almost over," Yusuke commented.

"Yes. I do understand humans somewhat now. That doesn't mean I would care to spend any more time human."

"Of course." Yusuke unlocked his apartment door and the two entered into a darkened and empty place. Hiei looked around confused as Yusuke closed the door, turned on some lights, and went to the kitchen to check the food situation.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Probably out partying and drinking," Yusuke called back, head in the fridge.

"When will she come back?"

"Don't know. Sometimes, she goes out for days."

Hiei felt shocked and impressed. He was shocked that Yusuke was left on his own like this and yet he was impressed that Yusuke learned to take care of himself.

Yusuke entered the living room where Hiei was, juggling bread, meats, and cheeses. "There's no guest room so I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Hn, fine. I usually sleep in a tree, detective. And what is this?" He gestured at the table where the food was laid out.

"This is dinner. We'll be making sandwiches. What?" he said, seeing Hiei's raised eyebrow. "There's not much in the fridge. By the way, you want water or orange juice?"

"Uh, water." He looked through the meats and cheeses, trying the figure out how he wanted his sandwich.

"Kurama mentioned you met up with a bully," Yusuke said several minutes later, biting into a ham and Swiss sandwich.

"I accidentally bumped into him, actually," Hiei answered before drinking some water.

"Yeah, well. He said you handled yourself well. I mean, kicking him in the privates."

"Hn, his fault. He shouldn't have lifted me up to his level."

Hiei laid on the couch later that night, reflecting on the day. It had been enjoyable until the club. He came to the conclusion that teenage humans could be an inconsiderate bunch, but obviously not all of there were like that. Yusuke wasn't and neither was Kuwabara. Heck, Kuwabara wasn't that stupid compared to some other humans he observed. _I'll have some interesting comments to make once I've changed back,_ he thought as sleep stole into his head.

The first thing Hiei was aware of upon awakening was a throbbing in his head. His eyes snapped open as he sat up and gripped his head. The pounding faded a little as he felt power and strength flow through him. _Is it late morning already? That was when I became human. That means my forty-eight hours are up. I'm a demon again._

There was the sound of a doorbell followed by a knock. Yusuke passed the living room, calling, "I'm coming!" Hiei swung his legs off the couch and looked into the blank TV screen. His own red eyes looked back at him and a slit on his forehead told him his Jagan was back. He pulled out his white headband and covered his forehead. He pushed back his sleeve and put a hand on his right arm. He sensed the power of his Darkness Dragon under the bandage. He closed his eyes and sensed his strong energy once again. He was, indeed, a demon again.

"So, it's all over," came Kurama's voice. "I hope this was a learning experience."

"It was," Hiei answered turning to see not only Kurama, but Yusuke and Kuwabara too. "I may not understand everything humans do, but I understand enough. I also realize that humans and demons aren't too different. We have the same feelings, wants, and needs."

"You really learned a lot in two days," Kuwabara commented.

"Yes. I found that you are not quite the fool and moron I thought you were."

Kuwabara's mouth dropped and Hiei smirked at his reaction. "I respect you, Kuwabara, but that expression is in danger of lowering my new opinion of you."

Kuwabara closed his mouth before scowling at Hiei. "You say you respect me and yet you still tick me off."

Hiei grinned at this. "I know, but I love doing it. You anger so easily."

Kuwabara growled. "You're still a shrimp to me and still arrogant even though you were human. I want to rip that arrogance away."

"Do you? Then how about some video games or some bowling?"

Kuwabara blinked in surprise for a moment before replying "Oh, it is on. To the arcade!" Kuwabara charged out the door with Yusuke and Kurama following while Hiei brought up the rear at a sedate pace, looking forward to a new favorite activity as his old demon self.

The End


End file.
